Their Best Evening
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Will Gibbs turn a bad day for Abby into a great day?


It had been the worst day Abby could remember having in a long time. Her car didn't start this morning, so she had to take the bus, and fell on the way to the stop. Within hours multicolored bruises had sprouted up all along her left side. Gibbs and his team had gone off to the boonies for their latest case, minus McGee. McGee and Tony had been fighting non-stop this week, and Gibbs had obviously had enough, and now McGee was handling the computer and research from this end. He was in a foul mood, and had even yelled at Abby in her lab twice already, and she kicked him out.

She could have handled all that. It wasn't that bad, she had reflected, but by noon those thoughts were long extinct. A new agent on a different team unwittingly released a toxic gas in the lab when he tried to help Abby by opening evidence, and both passed out. A janitor heard the commotion and dragged them out and sounded the alarm. Ducky was on scene within minutes and administered air. Both were fine, but out of commission for the rest of the day.

"I can't believe I let something like that happen twice," Abby groused to Ducky. Agent Balboa had shown up to retrieve and dress his agent down, so now it was just Abby and Ducky. McGee was hovering outside, looking nervous.

"You didn't, my dear. The first time was someone trying to hurt you, and the second was an agent who didn't know what he was going. It isn't your fault."

"I guess you're right. But when it happened in the car? I should have known better."

"There was no way anyone could have foreseen that, Abigail."

"Don't...don't call me Abigail."

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, sort of dizzy and tired."

"Maybe we should call Jethro."

"Oh, don't you dare! I already told McGee not to call. He's busy and if he hears about this he won't be focused. He'll be too angry that an agent put evidence in jeopardy."

"He'll be worried most about you, Abby." McGee had finally come in autopsy.

"Besides, he said they'd be back sometime this evening, Ducky."

"We'll get someone to take you home, Abigail. You need rest."

"I'll stay. Someone needs to supervise McGee in the lab, or else something will get ruined. Mr. MIT over here always screws up."

"Guess I deserved that."

Ducky glared at McGee. Abby was so shocked to see the normally even-tempered Ducky glaring at someone she stifled a giggle.

"If I ever here of you yelling at Abigail again, my dear boy, you'll want to be as far away from my autopsy and Jethro's hands as you can get.

McGee took the scolding seriously, and helped Abby to the lab, and kept an eye on her.

It wasn't long before McGee analyzed the evidence that needed it, with Abby's help. McGee went back to the bullpen to get his stuff. He had promised Abby a ride home. She was grateful, but in her heart she wished Gibbs was here and wished it was Gibbs giving her a ride home. They'd been gone for only a day and a half and she missed him like crazy.

"You ok, Abbs?" She jumped and turned.

"Gibbs?!" He looked pale and frightened. "Oh, McGee and his big mouth! I can't believe it, what did he tell you? I wanted to tell you and tell you that I was fine at the same time!"

Gibbs rushed across the room and enveloped her in a bear hug. Now that she was in his arms, she felt like she could be scared. The tears came, and he tightened his hold when he felt her shudder from crying.

"It's ok, Abby, you're ok. You're safe. I'm here now."

"You get your guy?"

"Yeah, we got him. After he killed the Petty officer he went north to his hometown and tried to rob a bank, except he wrote the note on the back of his own deposit slip.

Abby burst out laughing. She was still enveloped in his arms, and he didn't seem like he was going to move soon, so she snuggled in. "I can't believe he was that stupid! No, wait, yes I can, we've seen dumber."

"Are you hungry? I'll take you to dinner. We'll pick up your car tomorrow."

"My car isn't here. It was dead this morning."

"How'd you get here, Abbs?"

"Bus." She peeped up at him. "This has been the worst day. I fell on the way to the stop because there was a big hole I didn't see. I have bruised everywhere, and then McGee..."

"McGee what? What did he do?"

"It's nothing."

"Abby." There was the warning in his voice, although it was kind.

"He yelled at me this morning. He was stressed."  
"That's no excuse." He pulled away from Abby and kissed her on the cheek. "Wait here, I just have two agents to headslap into tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"Abby."

"Don't, please. Ducky already lined McGee out, and Balboa's probably still yelling at his agent. It was an accident. I seem to remember a story Ducky told me about an agent who dropped a thousands of dollars microscope."

"He promised he'd never tell anyone that!"

"I coerced it out of him."

"Damn, Abby. You can get anything you want by being cute."

She fluttered her eyelids at him. "You think I'm cute?"

He kissed her cheek. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine. You pick. Maybe not something that's so loud."

"Thought you liked loud?"

"There are times I don't."

"I think I have the perfect place." He led her to the squad room, where they found McGee searching for his eyes. Gibbs' eyes flashed in anger, and Abby squeezed his arm and tried to pull him away. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she shrank back under his gaze. He dropped he stern look and smiled warmly at her.

"If I ever hear about you yelling at her again, Elf-Lord, I'll head slap you into Mordor."

Abby giggled, and McGee's ears turned red. "I am sorry, Abby."

"It's ok, Timmy, but don't do it again. You're better than that." She smiled, but skipped hugging him. Gibbs collected his things and ushered Abby to the elevator. She leaned against him in the elevator and closed her eyes.

"Abbs. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Just dizzy from the gas. The elevator isn't my friend today."

"I'll drive slow."

"I'd appreciate that."

He drove them to his favorite diner. Elaine smiled when Gibbs walked in with Abby. Instead of sitting across from her in the booth, he slid in next to her. She yawned. "Gibbs, do they still serve breakfast this time of night?"

"We sure do, honey!" Elaine appeared with water for both, and Abby sculled hers down right away. Gibbs ordered a steak, and Abby ordered waffles and eggs, which Gibbs insisted on. He also gave her bites of his steak and broccoli. They bid Elaine good night and Gibbs ushered Abby into his Charger. He drove slowly in the direction of her home.

"Do you want to stay for a while? Watch a movie? I have ice cream, too."

"How am I supposed to say no to that?"

"You're not."

He smiled. Abby closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder while he drove. "I was thinkin'. It might be a good idea for me to stay all night, to keep an eye on ya."

"You'll stay?!"

"Yeah, if you want?"

"Of course I do!" Abby sighed happily, and dozed against his shoulder until they reached her apartment. Gibbs kept his arm around her waist in the elevator. He opened her door for her, and deposited his go bag next to her couch.

"Would a warm shower help?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Call me if you need me, Abbs." He felt himself turn red when he realized how that sounded. She giggled at him and he glared at her, but the effect was lost due to the fact that the corners of his mouth twitched up and his eyes sparkled.

"I won't be long. Thanks, Gibbs." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and scurried off to the bathroom. While he waited, Gibbs flicked through a photo album that was on the coffee table. He was happy to see pictures of Kate. While he flipped through the pages, he was surprised to see many photos of himself. He knew Abby liked to take pictures, but didn't remember posing for so many. It would seem many of these had been surreptitiously taken.

"I don't have enough pictures of you, Abbs."

"We can change that, Gibbs." He jumped and looked up. Abby was wearing a Marine Corp t shirt of his that she had stolen long ago, and a pair of black shorts. Her wet hair rested on her shoulders. He couldn't resist striding forward and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How are you feeling, Abbs?"

"Better. Glad you're here."

"Me too. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm. Not sure. Why don't we look?"

They decided on Harry Potter. Abby got the movie set up while Gibbs dished them up ice cream. They ate the ice cream in silence while the movie played. When Gibbs took the bowls to the kitchen, he studied Abby. She was at her most beautiful right now; sans makeup, and relaxed. He had missed her so much over the last two days. Hell, it was hard for him to go even a few hours without seeing her. He wondered if he knew that his visits to the lab were the highlight of his day. He wondered if she knew that when she started to babble about something not case related, he wanted her to go on so he could listen to her talk. He wondered if she knew that when he had to stop her from talking he just wanted to kiss her into silence.

"Are you coming back, Gibbs?" She broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah, just one sec." He dropped the bowls in the sink, deciding against washing them now. He rejoined Abby on the couch. He sat against the arm, and immediately she cuddled against him.

"Thanks for staying."

"Anytime, Abbs."

"I feel stupid. How many times should something like this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It happens."

"But it shouldn't. Someone could have been hurt, and now you have to give up your evening again. You do that a lot. I mean..."

"Abby."

"But truthfully, as bad as the day was, this evening has been one of the best I've had in ages, so thank you for that, but I want to have other evenings like this, and not just because I was put in danger or something happened and you went all protective Gibbs, I want..."

Gibbs cut her off by slowly brushing his lips across hers. She looked at him with those big green eyes, and for one horrible second Gibbs thought he had gotten in terribly wrong. All the flirting, hugs, and cheek kisses.

Abby kissed him again. They stayed like that for what felt like ages, slowly tasting each other and testing the waters. Gibbs wound his arms around her back, and she responded by wrapping hers around his neck. Their kisses became more heated. Abby clambered into his lap without breaking their kiss, and he growled deeply.

When they had to break apart for air, Abby rested her forehead against his. "Yep, definitely the best evening I've ever had!"

"Me too, Abbs."


End file.
